Many pyrethroid compounds are known and developed for pesticidal use. 5-Benzyl-3-furylmethyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-cyano-3-ethoxy-3-oxo-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate is disclosed in Pestic. Sci., 1976, 7, p. 499-502.